Take Your Vitamins
by ArtOfHowWeGrieve
Summary: Okay, Imagine Malik on happypills. However will Bakura deal with his hyper psycho roommate?


Okay. This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic I have written and I wrote this when I overdosed on energy pills so forgive the insanity. I was just testing the waters so umm...enjoy. I will start writing Malik, Bakura, and Ryou stories complete with lemons and yaois...but only after I get at least 5 reviews for this story. :D (oh and by the way, Oh, and when I write sentences with-the-dashes-in-between-them, that means Malik is speaking super fast in a language that only very vaguely resembles human but is spoken fluently by the people on Mars. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura opened his apartment door and froze. He encountered Malik just standing in the middle of the room, grinning madly.   
  
"What did you do," Bakura breathed, afraid of his roommate's answer.   
  
"The-pills-the-happy-pills-they-make-me-happy," Malik rushed out as one word, still grinning insanely. Bakura looked at the floor to find an empty bottle of energy pills, then back at the tomb-keeper.   
  
"Oh no."Bakura had only enough time to hang his head in defeat before Malik launched himself at the poor Yami and dragged him out the door. Malik's hands shook at his pupils narrowed so much that Bakura could not even see the irises anymore.   
  
"Lets-go-Bakura-lets-go-come-on...oooh, squirrel!" Malik zoned out momentarily, then looked around again. "Lets-go-lets-go..."  
  
Malik started walking quickly down the street, jumping almost two feet in the air with each step.   
  
"Malik-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I gotta-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to-"  
  
"No."  
  
"P-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bakura hung his head as he followed the psychotic Yami. Malik's hands were shaking so hard that the bangles on his wrists jingled like bells on a gypsy's dress. Bakura briefly entertained an image of Malik in a gypsy's dress before he saw what Malik was doing. The lunatic ran out into the middle of the street and threw his arms toward the sky.   
  
"Gah!" A car was coming straight at him and he managed to throw himself aside to the ground. The egyptian was frozen for a few seconds as he opened his eyes to stare into ones of a squirrel.   
  
"Gah!" He yelled again and left a cloud of dust behind him as he attached himself to a Bakura. "They're-they're-everywhere! Squirrels-squirrels-taking-over-world-taking-over-sanity-universe!" Malik gibbered, sounding not unlike a squirrel himself. "Must-squirrels-squirrels-evilevilevil!" Bakura pried Malik's death grip from his biceps and sighed as blood resumed to flow through his system. The pill-crazed Malik took no notice as he spied a bar across the street. His eyes widened. "OoOoOo." Bakura yelped as he was dragged across the street and right into a gay bar. He stood sputtering and bewildered in the middle of a suddenly silent room. A middle-aged man sidled up to the demon.   
  
"Hey, there, sweety," the guy drawled. Bakura twitched as his eyes started watering.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Bakura glumly went to get a beer. Malik was out of sight but not out of mind. Damn that Yami! Ra damn that lunatic! Gods, I hate him! Bakura brushed off another random guy. Really, I do!  
  
Then Bakura thought about it. Where would he be without Malik. He downed the rest of the beer before seeing Malik come skipping over to him.   
  
"Fire-fire-fire-fire-PYRO," Malik panted and gibbered. Bakura blinked, calmly stood up, and dragged a hyped Malik out of the club. Behind them, the bar collapsed into a cloud of fire. Malik's mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up. 'Preeety. Bunnies go poof!" (Bakura does animation fall) I'm in love with that?  
  
Malik ran around, trying to choose a direction to go in and finally ran straight into a random wall of a building. He fell back, unconscious.   
  
"Thank the gods!" Bakura exclaimed as he picked the egyptian up and carried him home.  
  
Bakura stood, looking down at the limp body of his psychopath roommate as he was passed out on the couch. After a moment's thought, he took a bottle of windex and waved it under Malik's nose. The demon's eyes shot open and he groaned.  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
"A wall."  
  
"A whole wall?  
  
"Exactly 23 bricks of it."  
  
"Oh. But what happened?"  
  
"Malik. You are not approaching the medicine cabinet. Ever again. And if you even so much as say "energy pill", I will skin you alive and feed you to the squirrels while your eyes still see." Bakura turned to leave but a strong, foreign cologne caught his attention. He turned back, took the bottle of windex, and promptly sprayed it over Malik. Bakura put his hand on Malik's shoulder and looked like he was about to say something but after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he shook his head sadly and walked out of the house.  
  
"What?" He heard as Malik demanded of the empty air, followed by a pathetic "........Bakura?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Maeve Morrigan 


End file.
